Missing
by Potter-otter14
Summary: *One-shot* Clara see's the TARDIS has taken a physical form when the Doctor is away. Who is this girl the TARDIS projects and what does she have to do with the Doctor? Some sort of prequel to 50th. First Doctor Who fic.


**Summary: Prequel One Shot to 50****th**** Anniversary Episode in November. Clara see's the TARDIS has taken a physical form when the Doctor is away. Who is this girl the TARDIS projects and what does she have to do with the Doctor? **

**Authors Note: First Doctor Who fic hope you enjoy. My other story,**_ Don't Open it_** is a continuation of this.**

* * *

Clara watched the Doctor mess around with the TARDIS. Although she knew his real name he still preferred the Doctor.

"Clara, can you just wait here for a moment? I need to check something in one of the rooms," the Doctor said.

"Please not the pool room," Clara sighed.

"What? I like swimming, just because you've had a bad experience."

"I WAS BEING ATTACKED BY ZOMBIES!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He fixed his bow tie before walking out of the control room. His pocket watch just poking out of the jacket. Clara leaned against a railing. She looked around the TARDIS. It had more of a blue hue than it had before. As she leaned up from the rail she saw something she hadn't seen before. There was a small blue and gold button on the control panel. It was TARDIS blue and a golden R was etched on it in a cursive font.

Clara looked around her. It was just her and the TARDIS empty. Hesitantly she put her hand to the button. There was a small click followed by a loud bang. To her right a small panel broke. There was a gold light coming from it. As she stepped towards it there was a soft swishing noise. A gold dusty light rocketed out of it. It felt hot and Clara jumped back.

It sat on the floor before swirling up again. The lights formed a humanoid form it seemed. Clara strained her eyes as colors swirled around in the dust. Then it was brighter. The form seemed to have settled. A girl in jeans and a red sweater stood looking at herself. Her hair was a bright golden color and her eyes were glowing gold.

"You… who are you?" Clara asked.

"I am a form of the TARDIS," she said, her voice was almost like an echo.

"Okay then…that girl, is she dead?"

"No she's very much alive."

As Clara looked at this TARDIS she saw there were light tear stains on her face.

"Why does it look like you're crying?" Clara asked.

"Because my Doctor is in need, as much as I detest you I need your help," TARDIS said.

State of the Obvious TARDIS. After all she had heard the Doctor mutter that most of the time she shouldn't exist and she was impossible. Not that she really knew. But the TARDIS was seeming genuine as of the moment.

"What is it that I need to do?" Clara asked.

"This girl that I've taken form of, the Doctor needs her," the TARDIS said.

"What's her name?"

There was a loud clunking noise. The Doctor was close.

"CLARA! LOOK AT THIS BOOK DESCRIBING ALL THE HISTORY OF LONDON!" she could hear him shouting.

The TARDIS girl looked at her scared almost.

"This girl is going missing, the Doctor needs her. She must be found," the TARDIS said quickly.

"WHO IS SHE!" Clara snapped.

The Doctor spun into the room his coat flying around him. He was too busy looking at the book and drawing his finger around it to notice the TARDIS Girl.

"This girl is gone and do not trusts the Zygons who can take her form if they please," the TARDIS girl said.

"Zygons, did you say Zygons Clara?" the Doctor pipped up not straying form his book.

The TARDIS girl looked at Clara.

"Remember these words," the TARDIS said.

Clara took a step closer.

"Bad wolf," the TARDIS said.

The Doctor dropped his book. He looked at the TARDIS girl. His mouth dropped open in horror and shock. Then the form of the TARDIS seemed to break into shards becoming golden dust. It retreated back into the control panel, the panels fixing behind it.

"NO NO! NO!" The Doctor shouted.

He banged his fist on the control panel.

"She…she said we needed to find her…that girl," Clara said calmly.

The Doctor looked at her angered.

"If she's gone…." he hissed.

A look of fear and worry flashed across his face. He went pressing buttons and levers like mad.

"Doctor," Clara started.

"Where are we…above Trafalga square," he said to himself.

Clara could feel the TARDIS shake beneath her.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted.

"Minute Clara!" he shouted back.

She started thinking about soufflés. Her head was bursting it felt like a large thumping on the inside of her head.

"Eggs, terminate," she muttered.

She kept repeating the phrase. It was on replay. She put her hand to her head as if it would shut up.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" she shouted.

She closed her eyes. Although her mouth wasn't moving she heard a bubbling fuzzy radio like voice saying EXTERMINATE.

"They're close!" she screamed.

She didn't even know what she was saying.

"What?!" the Doctor asked.

The TARDIS shook violently. The doors opened with the wind hissing outside. Clara felt herself loosing grip. She screamed as the TARDIS made a dangerous tilt. The square was bustling below.

"CLARA!" The Doctor shouted.

He tried to run towards her but he lost his footing falling over. Clara latched onto the rail.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted.

His hands coiled around the edge of the TARDIS.

"REALLY THIS AGAIN!" he shouted.


End file.
